Angry birds in five nights at freddys
by Ethantuffy9876
Summary: As it says in the title.
1. The job

"I'm a good listener and work well with others. Done." I say as I type in the last letters of my report. "Bubbles, are you sure you want to get a job? I mean you can just help me and mechany with building the karts." I give him a cheery smile. "I need to get a job sooner or later." Suddenly the screen lights up. "Somebody wants to give me a job!" I jingle with excitement as I read the email:

_Work wanted:_

_ Night- guard job available. No experience needed._

_ Pay $120 a week._

_ Location: Freddy's pizza palace._

"Wait a second. Freddy's pizza palace? The place with the animatronics? And where the bite of 87 happened?" I question. I look a Ethan. I can see the dollar signs in his eyes. I groan.


	2. The call

**^_^****Sorry it took so long****^_^**

"Hi, I'm here for the job?" I say as I walk into the pizzeria. The air smells of musty tomatoes and spicy pepperoni. I look on-stage. The new anamatronics shine in the evening light. Me and Ethan walk into the office where we meet Mike, the old night-guard. He gives us the keys and leaves. "He walked away pretty fast don't you think Ethan." I ask. "I wonder why?" Ethan says.

_TWO HOURS LATER..._

Ethan stares. I stare. We both try not to blink. "You blinked!" Ethan yells in triumph. "You cheated!" I yell back. _Ring Ring. _Ethan picks up the phone."Hello?" He waits a couple of seconds then puts down the phone. "Who was that?" I ask. "I don't know."


	3. Night 1

"Hello, Ethan here. This is video diary #139. Me and Bubbles are here at Stevie Stuarts pizzeria this weird place where the animatronics come alive at night. Yeah, ALIVE! Anyway, we're here for the night-guard job. This has been video diary #139. Ethan, over and out!"

I turn the camera off and check the tablet. The ceiling fan makes my blonde hair twitch a little. Everybodies on stage. I check the parts and services room. Old Bonnies still there. I look at the prize corner and wind up the music box.

I check the stage again to find that Toy Bonnie's disappeared. I check through all the cams and find Toy Bonnie in my right air vent! Me and Bubbles put our masks on. Toy Bonnie stands in the middle of the room. We breathe heavily through our masks. Finally, Toy Bonnie leaves the room with a scream. I give a sigh of relief and check the cameras.

Balloon boy's in the 3rd part of the party room. I check the stage a third time. Toy Bonnie's there but where's Toy Freddy? I rapidly look through the cameras and find him standing in the hallway with his head leaning to the side. I chill runs down my spine. I check kids cove to find myself a jump-scare from Toy Chica! The camera is covered with white dots dancing across the screen.

A bell goes off to tell that it's 6 am. We walk out of the office.


	4. Night 2

"Hello. Ethan again. Here for another video diary. Video diary #140 to be exact. It's 1AM and the guy that keeps recording these messages has said that tonight is a little harder than last night so we're on the guard. This has been video #140, Ethan, over and out." I turn off the camera and look through the tablet. Bubbles packs the camera away and rummages through the drawers. A few seconds later Bubbles nudges me. I take a look at him... and jump a foot in the air! Bubbles has scared me yet again. I give him a 5 dollar bill with a huff. You see me and Bubbles have done a contest to scare each other so much that they pee their pants. For each scare the scaree takes and gets affected by he or she, pays the scarer 5 big ones. Bubbles has been pranking me for the last week and I'm starting to become bankrupt. I sit down on my chair and check the cams. On the stage, Toy bonnie and Toy chica have gone and when I check the prize corner just to see that Balloon boy has disappeared. I'm about to change to check one of the party rooms when something catches my eye. An animatronic stands at the end of the room. I turn the light on and get a better picture of… whatever it is. It doesn't look like any animatronic I've ever seen. It looks like Old bonnie but with a face. It's yellow and green-ish with wires sticking out from it. It only appears for a few seconds before it fades away. I shake my head, making sure I didn't imagine that. Then I take my camera down and check the time. 5AM. It's almost 6AM. I check the cameras again. Suddenly, I feel slow, warm air blowing from behind me. I turn around and look up. Old bonnie reaches for my face, I close my eyes hard and then…

A chime rings in my ears. I open one eye and then the other. I look up at the motionless bonnie. I slowly but causally walk out of the office trying to find Bubbles.


	5. We have a place for him

I look around the area trying to find Bubbles and find him in the party room happily eating some pizza. I take a piece and chew it into a delicious mush. After we finish the pizza, I put the greasy box in the garbage, make another pizza, box that up and walk out with our lunch.

_**That night…**_

A man walks around the pizzeria and goes to the parts and services room. He looks around and finds a golden Bonnie suit. He drags it out and places it in the arcade. While he puts it there he hears a sudden bump. He turns his head towards the sound a gives a yelp as five gray-white children step into the light. One of the children opens their eyes and starts to follow him. He tries to dodge the child.

After about a minute he becomes tired of running and looks for a place to hide. Then his eyes land on the golden Bonnie suit. Quick as flash, He jumps in and positions himself inside the suit. He laughs at the children thinking he's won when suddenly, the gears start to turn and the electricity turns on. The gears turn harder and harder on his skin until they rip right through the flesh. Blood squirts everywhere from the holes in the suit. As the suit malfunctions and starts to fall to the ground the children fade away into thin air. All that's left is a pool of blood and a dead animatronic. Well, almost dead…(Maniac laugh)


End file.
